Sex in Library
by SukeHolic
Summary: Bokong yang tersembunyi di balik double celana bagai memanggil-manggil kejantanannya untuk segera menusuk lubang surga duniawi milik lelaki itu aka Sasuke. /NARUSASU/ PWP/ A LITTLE BIT BONDAGE SCENE/ SOFT/ MATURE CONTENT.


**Sex in Library**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : PWP, Little bit bondage scene, AU, Gaje, DLL.**

 **Don't like don't read**

 **Special for Hatsuki only!**

Hal yang paling membosankan bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah menunggu. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa demikian jika sejak awal jam istirahat, ia hanya menunggu, dan menunggu di kursi perpustakaan tanpa melakukan apapun. Ramen di kantin yang sudah mendingin terdengar jauh lebih baik dari hal ini.

Ia mendesah malas. Sepasang manik birunya yang menatap jengah pada sesosok lelaki berkulit putih, tinggi, dan berambut hitam legam, lamat-lamat berkilat licik. Perhatiannya jatuh pada bongkahan bokong sekal milik kekasih ravennya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bokong yang tersembunyi di balik double celana (Baca: celana dalam, dan celana seragam sekolah) bagai memanggil-manggil kejantanannya untuk segera menusuk lubang surga duniawi milik lelaki itu a.k.a, Sasuke.

Naruto yang notabene-nya adalah siswa termesum sejagad raya tentunya tidak akan pernah menolak panggilan implisit menggiurkan tersebut. Tanpa tendeng alih-alih ia lekas saja menerjang tubuh langsing Sasuke yang nampak tersentak akan serangan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

"Dobe —ahnshhh!"

Satu desahan lolos. Naruto menyeringai dan semakin gencar menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Sasuke untuk menggenggam batangan penisnya. Teksture halus dan kenyal untuk sesuatu yang belum memadat terasa menggelitiki organ perutnya ketika meremas-remas benda itu. Naruto diam saja saat ia menyadari Sasuke sudah kepayahan membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak mendesah semakin keras.

"Dob—ngh—behh..."

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya memperkosamu di perpustakaan yang sepi? Sejak tadi aku terus bertanya-tanya seperti itu, hehehe..."

"Idiot—ah! Mmh!" Sasuke berhenti mencari buku. Tangannya tak kuasa menyanggah tubuhnya atau sekedar memasukan sebuah buku mengenai Ilmu Pecinta Alam kembali ke dalam raknya. Alhasil membuat buku tak berdosa itu jatuh berdebum keras menabrak lantai. Untung saja perpustakaan memang sedang sepi seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Kalau tidak? Mungkin ia sudah mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk menatap ke arahnya. Dan itu memalukan!

"Yang disini sudah mengeras, Teme," Naruto bersiul merasakan cengkeraman tangan kirinya terhadap penis Sasuke mulai berkedut-kedut geli. Menghantarkan gelenyar keras terhadap suatu benda yang sama-sama terletak di selangkangannya. "Kau sensitif sekali," cibirnya memanas-manasi.

"Diam, Usuraton —Kyahh!"

Apa Naruto tidak salah dengar? Teriakan Sasuke imut sekali. Ia jadi semakin gemas mencubiti puting kenyal sedikit keras milik Sasuke.

"Ohohoho... Aku suka benda imut ini. Kau juga suka saat aku mencubitnya seperti tadi kan?" bisiknya menggoda. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke justru menggeleng dengan wajah yang memerah. Terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke sudah mulai terangsang oleh sentuhan ringan yang diberikan Naruto terhadapnya.

"Berhenti, Dobe... Aku harus...ugh... mencari buku untuk...hhh...tugashh..."

"Cari saja. Aku kan belum mengekang tanganmu, Teme."

"Tapi..." Sasuke merengek. Ia agaknya kepayahan dengan sentuhan ringan tersebut. Kakinya bahkan sampai gemetar dan nyaris lunglai seperti kanebo basah.

Naruto berpura-pura tak mendengarnya, atau menyadari jika Sasuke sudah gemetar panas dingin sejak ia menyentuhnya. Dalam hati Naruto menertawai penderitaan sang uke.

 _Rasakan! Ini hukuman untukmu, Teme sayang~_

Lidah basah Naruto yang hangat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menjilati leher berkeringat Sasuke sampai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tertahan dari dalam mulut yang bersikeras tetap merapat.

Sebagai pengalihan, Sasuke kembali menyibukkan diri, memilah milih buku walau sebenarnya kewarasan dan tenaganya hampir melayang. Sepasang mata onyxnya yang tersusupi kabut napsu terlihat meradang. Pandangannya bahkan tak fokus lagi pada jejeran judul buku yang tersusun rapi di atas rak perpustakaan. Kedua tangan Sasuke gemetar. Untuk menarik salah satu buku saja ia sudah tak sanggup.

"Dobbehh..."

Di belakang punggungnya, Naruto menggeram berat. Suara Sasuke dan liukan tubuhnya yang menggoda seakan semakin memanggil libidonya terjun ke dalam kesesatan. Padahal Narutolah yang awalnya memulai, jadi seharusnya ia juga kan yang mengakhirinya sampai tuntas.

Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan fungsi otaknya untuk berpikir. Ia adalah siswa jenius, seharusnya ia tak termakan keusilan Naruto sampai sejauh ini. Apa lagi ini masih di perpustakaan. _What the hell?!_ Bagaimana jika seandainya ada yang memergoki mereka dalam keadaan yang tak pantas ini. Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Gerakan kepalanya yang terbata-bata akibat tarikan napas berat berhasil ditangkap Naruto yang memang mengincar bibirnya untuk dilumat.

Sekali lagi kewarasan Sasuke menghilang. Kekasih blondenya paling ahli dalam permainan lidah. _A Good kisser_. Siapa yang tidak mengakui kehebatan Naruto dalam hal ini. Semua murid yang pernah merasakan ciuman maut Naruto selalu tunduk di bawah kaki si blonde. Sedikit kesal juga ketika mengingat kejadian lampau itu, karena dulunya Naruto memang _playboy_. Catatan garis keras, itu terjadi sebelum Naruto berpacaran dengan murid nomor satu, yaitu; Uchiha Sasuke, di sekolah.

Kalau lelaki pirang itu masih tebar pesona ke seluruh pelosok sekolah maupun zona luar, Sasuke dengan sangat yakin akan membabat habis masa depan Naruto sampai ke akar-akarnya. Biar lelaki itu tak bisa lagi menghasilkan sperma atau menusuk lubang surgawi yang selalu dilakukannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ah, ah, mmh, ahh!"

Lihatlah betapa lihainya tangan-tangan kecokelatan itu menggoda tubuhnya. Pandangan Sasuke mengabur. Desakan yang tertampung di organ bawahnya seakan ingin melesak seluruhnya keluar, dan Naruto memang mengizinkannya untuk hal itu. Cucuran cairan sperma Sasuke berlomba-lomba membasahi bagian bawah rak yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku Sastra Jepang.

Namun geraman liar Naruto tak berhenti hanya sampai disitu. Ketika Sasuke sedang kesulitan menarik napas teratur, tubuhnya yang setengah kuyup oleh keringat dan juga lemas sehabis ejakulasi segera dibalik kasar untuk mempertemukan punggung sang raven dengan permukaan rak kayu. Selangkangannya yang sedikit basah lekas disanggah oleh lutut kaki Naruto, dan hal yang lebih membuat Sasuke ketar-ketir tentu saja ekspresi buas yang saat ini terpantul pada sepasang warna biru di mata kekasihnya.

Sasuke diam saja. Ia seperti terhinotis oleh tatapan Naruto yang begitu _manly_. Dadanya berdegup cepat. Napasnya tertahan. Naruto mengikis jarak wajah keduanya dan langsung melumat bibir Sasuke yang berkilat ranum dan juga licin. Tapi Sasuke tak sadar ketika simpul dasinya diurai lalu ditarik dari kerah seragamnya. Ia baru sadar ketika Naruto melepaskan bibirnya, kemudian meraup dua pergelangan tangannya untuk diikat jadi satu di atas kepala. Kusen rak kayu menjadi penahan ikatan Sasuke agar ia tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari belitan dasi itu.

"Naruto..." Sasuke menggeliat resah. Matanya tanpa sadar menangkap seringai berbahaya dari bibir Naruto. Ia mencoba menarik dua tangannya yang diikat. Gagal. Simpul ikatan yang menahannya sangat erat. Sasuke seharusnya tidak perlu meragukan lagi keahlian Naruto dalam bidang mengikat. Ia selalu kalah dan lemah oleh aksi kekasihnya saat mengekang seluruh tubuhnya. "Janganh —Mmh!" ia menggelengkan kepala. Belitan dasi yang sama memerangkap mulutnya. Gigi-gigi Sasuke yang menyembul dari balik kain itu menggigiti permukaannya kuat-kuat.

Untuk meredam suara penolakan Sasuke, Naruto juga membungkam mulut itu dengan bibirnya sembari mengikatkan simpul dasi di belakang kepala raven Sasuke.

"Mmh!"

Naruto menyeringai miring, melihat kilat keengganan serta kepanikan yang mewarnai dua bola kelam itu saat selesai menciumnya. Ia justru beralih menciumi leher dan rahangnya saat Sasuke mulai meronta-ronta ketakutan memandangi pintu masuk perpustakaan yang masih tertutup rapat. Memangnya siapa yang mau datang ke tempat ini di jam istirahat seperti sekarang. Naruto kian gencar menjilat dan mengecupi kulit putih semulus kaca. Tangannya dengan telaten melucuti satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke serta menurunkan celana seragam sang raven.

"Ngghh..." Sasuke menggeleng. Wajahnya luar biasa merah dan menggairahkan.

Naruto tentu saja jadi tidak sabar untuk melahapnya bulat-bulat. Fokus tujuan Naruto ketika menatap kulit putih sekenyal marsmallow itu jatuh pada dua puting dadanya yang merah segar. Segera ia ciumi keduanya sebelum melumatnya satu persatu layaknya bayi yang tengah menyusu.

Jilat. Hisap. Gigit.

Suara leguhannya terasa bergetar meremangkan kulit tubuh Sasuke. Mulut Naruto begitu haus pada rasa manis yang terkecap di lidahnya. Ia ingin lagi. Ingin yang lebih memuaskan dari sekedar buah dada yang mengikis rasa dahaga di tenggorokannya. Karena itu dia menggerakan lidahnya untuk menjilati sepanjang kulit Sasuke sampai ke daerah paling terbawahnya. Mata biru Naruto berkilat antuasias. Penis tegang ereksi seputih permen kapas telah terhidang di depan matanya.

Tanpa babibu, Naruto membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan melahap penis Sasuke dalam sekali suapan. Benda itu memang tidak sebesar dan sepadat milik Naruto, karena itu mulutnya bisa dengan mudah menjangkau sampai ke bagian bola kembar Sasuke yang keras.

"Hahaihaha hahanga hihahang? (Bagaimana rasanya di dalam?)"

Sasuke mendesah kuat-kuat. Kulup penisnya tergelitiki oleh tongsil Naruto yang bergetar ketika berbicara. Menjadikan benda itu semakin keras dan matang. Naruto hanya perlu memerahnya untuk mendapatkan susu segar, tapi tak secepat itu juga rupanya. Inginnya Naruto sedikit bermain-main dengan benda panjang berurat, serta bongkahan pantat kenyal yang menyembunyikan kerutan merah muda di bagian tengahnya. Dan pastinya lubang ketat Sasuke tengah berdenyut lapar saat ini.

Bulir demi bulir keringat yang menetes di dahi keduanya meluncur cepat menuruni pipi, lalu jatuh saat berada di ujung dagu. Udara di perpustakaan seketika berubah panas, menggelora, hingga untuk menarik napas saja jadi terkesan hangat di hidung mereka. Kemana tiupan angin dingin dari mesin _Air Conditioner_ di ruangan ini? Apa sebegitu tingginya libido mereka sampai tak bisa merasakan sejuknya AC?

"Uhhh!"

Suara teriakan frustasi Sasuke mengacaukan konsentrasi Naruto. Kepala raven kekasihnya terlempar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Menabrak sisi kusen rak kayu lalu menunduk tepat ke arah wajahnya. Kening Naruto mengerut, Sasuke terlihat sangat tersiksa dan legit di saat yang bersamaan.

Kembali, ia hisap dan kulum penis Sasuke yang terasa berkedut liar di dalam mulutnya. Naruto juga mengalungkan kedua kaki Sasuke di bahunya, mempermudahkan dirinya untuk menggoda pantat sintal Sasuke yang terasa empuk layaknya dacron.

Denyutan dari urat-urat yang menyembul di kejantanan Sasuke kian brutal, Naruto tak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus menghisapnya dengan rakus. Sesekali jarinya menusuk cincin anus Sasuke sampai membuat ledakan dahsyat di mulutnya hampir menyebabkan Naruto tersedak.

"Kau tidak menganggap ini sudah selesai kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sembari terengah. Ia tersenyum miring menanggapi gelengan Sasuke yang kesekian. Lidahnya menelusup lagi dari celah bibirnya, meliuk menggoda lubang ketat di depannya. Dan hal itu berhasil menyentak Sasuke yang sudah lelah bukan kepayang.

Kali ini Naruto menyusu dari anus Sasuke yang becek. Menjilati sisa spermanya yang mengalir keluar sewaktu ejakulasi. Naruto begitu rakus menjelajahi lidahnya, sampai menggosok rectum dalam Sasuke yang hangat.

"Oh, ayolah, Gaara. Jadilah lawanku sekali saja di latihan Judo nanti."

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengoral lubang imut kekasihnya, Naruto tiba-tiba tersedak mendengar suara dua orang lelaki yang mendekati area perpustakaan. Tak lama, pintu padat yang telah menjadi saksi bisu kemesuman Naruto sejak tadi, perlahan bergerak membuka. Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang panik, tapi Sasuke juga. Cepat-cepat si blonde melepaskan kaitan dasi yang terikat pada kusen rak buku, lalu membopong Sasuke ke sudut perpustakaan yang sedikit gelap.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku sudah berhenti dari klub itu, Lee."

"Aku tidak memintamu kembali, tapi hanya menemaniku latih tanding untuk persiapan Turnamen."

Dua siswa yang sedang terlibat percakapan berjalan kian mendekati dua sosok lain di balik bayang-bayang rak buku. Sasuke terkulai lemas seperti bayi koala di pelukan Naruto, sementara si pirang sendiri begitu fokus mengamati pergerakan dua teman sekelasnya sambil meremas-remas bokong Sasuke.

"Sayangnya akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Maaf..."

Terlihat kekecewaan dari wajah Lee. Dalam hati Naruto mengejek kegagalan Lee dalam usahanya mendekati Gaara. Padahal jika diteliti baik-baik, sifat pasif Gaara hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi Naruto jauh lebih beruntung karena mendapatkan banyak kesempatan saat masa penjajakan mereka dulu.

"Nghh..." rintihan suara lirih dari mulut Sasuke menarik perhatian Naruto dari dua makhluk yang masih terlibat pembicaraan. Terlebih Lee yang seakan tidak mau menyerah demi mendapatkan perhatian dari Gaara.

"Ssstt..." Naruto mendesis pelan di depan wajah Sasuke yang kuyu. Tapi melihat kegelisahan yang terpancar dari sepasang onyx miliknya justru membuat Naruto terlintas pikiran nakal untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang manis ini.

"Narruh —Mmpp!" spontan Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menghentikan suara desahan yang tiba-tiba lolos saat Naruto menghisap putingnya lagi. Tangan Sasuke yang masih terikat dasi sekolah mencakar-cakar punggung Naruto, sementara dua kakinya mengapit kian keras pinggang si blonde ketika merasakan cincin anusnya ditusuk oleh sebentuk benda tumpul berurat yang keluar dari sangkarnya di bawah selangkangan Naruto.

"Ahh —Mmm..."

Tak ingin membuat Gaara dan Lee curiga dan mendengar suara berisik mereka, Naruto buru-buru membungkam mulut Sasuke setelah puas melahap putingnya. Ia mencium rongga lembab itu lebih dalam, lebih menuntut, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit atas bokongnya yang tengah ia sodok dari bawah. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke merasa kesakitan ketika Naruto memaksa memasukinya dengan kasar. Lubangnya yang belum terlalu melonggar seperti dipaksa membuka lebar-lebar untuk melahap keseluruhan penis Naruto. Rasanya panas dan perih, dinding rectumnya hampir lecet ketika bergesekan dengan penis Naruto yang kasar.

"Hmmpp..."

Setetes airmata menetes dari kelopak porselen Sasuke. Jari-jarinya memilih meremas rambut keemasan Naruto dan berhenti mencakari punggung lebar kekasihnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf, Lee. Aku tidak bisa."

Beriringan dengan penolakan Gaara yang terakhir, sesuatu yang melilit di perut Sasuke lagi-lagi terasa mendesak ingin keluar. Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan suaranya, tidak kuat pula jika harus menahan ejakulasinya yang kesekian karena takut dua lelaki itu melihatnya. Namun, beberapa detik sebelum lubangnya yang panas disembur oleh cairan sperma Naruto, Gaara telah berhasil mendapatkan buku yang ia inginkan kemudian bergerak cepat ke arah pintu sambil menghindari Lee yang terus-terusan merajuk dan mengekorinya sejak di kelas.

Pintu tertutup. Diiringi suara teriakan serak Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan. Letupan yang mengisi perutnya sampai penuh rupanya tak cukup muat menampung semua benih Naruto, hingga akhirnya mengalir kembali keluar dari celah anusnya. Sementara sperma Sasuke sendiri membasahi perut Naruto yang tertutupi kemeja sekolah.

"Naruto?" panggil suara samar yang juga berasal dari dalam perpustakaan.

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka panik. Gara-gara klimaks tadi, mereka jadi lupa memperhatikan pintu dan mewaspadai keadaan sekitar. Naruto bergerak cepat menuju meja paling pojok yang tadi menjadi tempat ia terduduk menunggu Sasuke memilah-milih buku. Segera, ia menyembunyikan Sasuke di bawah kolong meja, lalu menutupi basahan sperma yang merembes di kemeja bagian perutnya. Tapi Sasuke rupanya tak mau diam, lelaki itu memberontak lemah tak ingin disembunyikan layaknya kucing. Memangnya siapa yang suka diperlakukan seperti itu? Sasuke berpenampilan begini kan karena ulah Naruto juga. Tapi rupanya Naruto tak sampai memikirkan hal itu, ia terlanjur panik melihat bayangan Shikamaru yang semakin mendekat menuju tempatnya.

"Ternyata benar kau ada disini."

Pernyataan itu disambut senyuman kaku dari bibir Naruto. "Yaa, memangnya ada apa? Kau tahu dari siapa aku ada disini?" sahutnya, sambil menutupi bagian perutnya dengan jaket. Untunglah ia sempat membawa jaket sewaktu mengekori Sasuke ke perpustakaan. Naruto berusaha tertawa seperti biasanya, tapi ia mendapati bentangan kain jaket yang menutupi perut sampai ke lututnya bergeser oleh tangan nakal Sasuke. Buru-buru ia menangkap lengan itu lalu mengikatkan ujung dasi yang masih tersisa untuk menyatukan pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan dudukan kursi. Untung saja meja perpustakaan bentuknya seperti mimbar, memiliki papan penutup di bagian sisi kanan, kiri, serta depannya. Jadi Shikamaru tidak akan melihat Sasuke yang disembunyikan Naruto di kolong meja.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya berkeringat sekali," selidik Shikamaru.

Naruto spontan menggeleng sambil berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya yang memburu. "Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut kau tiba-tiba memanggilku. Tadi aku hampir tidur disini karena lama menunggu Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Kata Kiba kau kesini bersama Sasuke."

Oh, jadi Kiba yang memberitahu Shikamaru kalau dirinya ada disini.

"Ya, tadi Sasuke ada. Tapi... dia langsung pergi ke ruang osis setelah menemukan buku yang dia cari. Kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke selalu kesal jika aku mengekorinya kemanapun."

Shikamaru tak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan cara duduk Naruto yang tampak sangat mencurigakan. Lelaki pirang itu terlihat tidak bisa diam, sedikit-sedikit bergerak risih seperti tidak nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

Y —ya!" kelewat cepat. Jawaban Naruto malah semakin mencurigakan di mata Shikamaru. Sekarang lelaki itu nampak salah tingkah menutupi bagian perutnya dengan jaket.

Sementara Naruto sendiri ia begitu merutuki Sasuke yang tidak bisa diam. Sembari berdeham, Naruto memajukan posisi duduknya untuk menangkap mulut Sasuke dan menutup rapat celah bibirnya yang masih terbekap dasi. Dan tangan yang satunya begitu gatal ingin mencubiti puting Sasuke yang licin.

"Jadi ada apa kau mencariku?"

Napas dihela. Shikamaru kemudian menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya mencari Naruto ke perpustakaan. Setengah peduli dan tidak, Naruto justru mengabaikan ucapan Shikamaru dan lebih memilih menggerayangi tubuh bugil Sasuke di kolong meja. Untungnya tangan lelaki raven itu masih terikat, menyatu dengan dudukan kursi yang membuat posisi tangannya harus kembali terangkat ke atas kepalanya.

"Kau mendengarku kan?" protes Shikamaru. Mata kuacinya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menunduk mengambil pulpennya yang jatuh. Memang sejak kapan Naruto memegang pulpen?

"Ya, aku mendengarmu. Lanjutkan saja," katanya seraya menyengir lebar. Naruto tadi diam-diam membisiki telinga Sasuke agar lelaki itu tidak bersuara terlalu berisik sampai terdengar oleh Shikamaru. Kalau tidak, Naruto akan menghukum Sasuke dengan bringas dan kasar nanti malam. Oh, jangan lupakan Sasuke yang akan ia ikat tergantung selama semalaman pula.

Selagi Shikamaru berbicara panjang lebar, Naruto kembali memutir puting kanan Sasuke, terus mencubit dan meremas dadanya tanpa henti. Tangannya yang sebelah kiri menarik lepas dasi yang menyumpal mulut Sasuke, membiarkan benda itu menggantung di lehernya yang berkeringat. Naruto lekas mengganti dasi itu dengan jari-jari tangannya, mengoral rongga lembab si raven, menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya, lalu menjepit keras lidahnya.

"Ngahh..."

"Siapa itu?" Shikamaru berhenti berbicara dan bertanya dengan nada curiga.

Naruto tentu saja gelagapan. Ia menggeleng kelewat cepat, lalu melempar pandang ke jendela perpustakaan yang menghadap langsung ke arah lorong sekolah. "Mungkin ada seseorang yang terjatuh tadi. Tapi... tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar."

Shikamaru mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, lalu mengangkat bahu tak peduli ketika dilihatnya lorong sekolah kosong tanpa satupun murid yang lewat.

Dengan sengaja, Naruto menjatuhkan pulpennya kembali. Berpura-pura berdecak, lalu menunduk ke bawah hanya untuk mencium bibir Sasuke dan mengabaikan delikan galak darinya.

"Ah, lalu bagaimana dengan pertandingan persahabatan minggu depan?" tanya Naruto, berusaha mengalihkan topik dari suara yang sempat di dengar oleh Shikamaru. Dengan usil ia mencubit kasar dada Sasuke sampai membuat si empunya menahan napas sekaligus desahan.

"Kita akan melawan SMA Fukuda. Menurutmu, apa kami harus melihat latih tanding mereka besok dengan Perguruan Torao?"

"Hum, tidak perlu. Jangan memberi kesan seolah-olah kita memperhitungkan kemampuan mereka. Tanpa menonton pertandingan itupun, aku sudah mengukur tingkat kemampuan mereka," ujar Naruto sombong. Sudut bibirnya memoles seringaian angkuh yang sanggup membuat Shikamaru membeku.

Kapten tim basket mereka, Uzumaki Naruto, memang bukan orang sembarangan.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan mereka, Naruto."

Lelaki pirang itu mengangkat bahu. Masih dengan bibir yang berseringai semakin seksi.

"Auhh..."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menatap curiga sikap Naruto dengan suara samar yang kembali ia tangkap di pendengarannya.

"Apa ada seseorang disini? Apa memang suara itu berasal dari luar?" Naruto berpura-pura bingung, membuat Shikamaru mau tak mau menatap sekeliling ruang perpustakaan yang sepi.

"Kurasa hanya ada kita berdua disini. Mungkin memang dari luar," ucapnya agak ragu.

Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto menghela napas kasar sambil merogoh saku celana untuk menarik selembar sapu tangan. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat dengan kain itu, membuat kening Shikamaru berkerut karena tak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa terlihat kegerahan di ruangan penuh AC seperti ini.

"Sehabis pulang sekolah nanti, kita harus mengatur ulang jadwal latihan."

Shikamaru mengangguk lalu mengikuti jejak Naruto yang menghela napas keras sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Ya, baiklah."

Setelah memakai sapu tangan itu untuk mengelap keringat, Naruto berpura-pura memasukan benda itu kembali ke dalam saku, tapi diam-diam ia menyusupkannya ke bawah meja. Ia mencengkeram pipi Sasuke hanya untuk memasukan gumpalan kain sapu tangan ke dalam mulutnya, setelah itu ia mengikatkan dasi yang menggantung di leher Sasuke untuk menyanggah kain itu dimuntahkan keluar.

"Aw, kakiku kesemutan," alibinya, yang ternyata sengaja menunduk hanya untuk meremas kejantanan Sasuke yang kembali tegang. Naruto tahu, diperlakukan seperti orang yang tidak berdaya membuat Sasuke mudah terangsang akan sentuhan tangannya.

Ketika menegapkan punggungnya kembali, Naruto berpura-pura merengkan otot-otot lehernya, memberi kesan pada Shikamaru bahwa ia memang lelah terlalu lama duduk di atas kursi. Padahal kedua tangan Naruto justru bermain-main dengan ketiak dan dada Sasuke. Menyebabkan lelaki raven itu orgasme untuk yang keempat kalinya, namun kali ini di kolong meja. Merasakan tidak adanya pergerakan lagi dari Sasuke, Naruto yakin kalau kekasihnya itu sudah kehabisan banyak tenaga.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu kalau begitu," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap dengan gayanya yang biasa, mengantuk. _Dasar siswa pemalas!_ Ejek Naruto dalam hati. "Kau ikut atau tidak?" tanyanya, yang seketika menyebabkan Naruto mengernyit bingung.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Shikamaru justru menunjukkan sudut bibirnya yang berseringai menyebalkan. "Aku akan mengatakan pada Sensei, kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan dan tengah beristirahat di ruang UKS."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto semakin tak mengerti. Ia melihat lelaki berambut nanas itu berdiri lalu mengedikkan dagunya ke arah bentangan jaket di pangkuan Naruto. "Bawa Sasuke kesana, dan bersenang-senanglah. Kau tidak ingin dia kehabisan napas karena terlalu lama berada di kolong meja kan?"

Skak! Muka Naruto berubah warna menjadi merah. Sasuke yang mendengarnya juga ikut membeku di tempat. Sementara Shikamaru? Pemuda itu nampak menahan tawa saat tebakan yang melintas di kepalanya ternyata memang benar adanya. Peragai Naruto selama dia duduk sudah jelas terlihat aneh, dan lagi sejak kapan Naruto terima ditinggal Sasuke ke ruang osis dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama. Seingat Shikamaru, Naruto paling tidak suka menunggu, dia pasti akan segera menyeret pemuda raven itu jika berani mengabaikannya lebih dari lima menit saja.

Naruto tipikal pemuda pecemburu dan posesif akut. Itulah hasil analisanya selama ini.

"Jaa na~" dan ucapan pamit Shikamaru diiringi bunyi decakan sebal serta gerutuan kasar dari mulut Naruto.

"Sialan kau, Shika!"

 **Fin**

Hai, saya datang membawa lemon. Meskipun ini ga ada hot-hotnya dan juga gaje, tapi semoga aja ini cukup buat jadi penambah stamina kalian semua.

PS: Khusus buat Hatsuki loh. Selain mereka, ga boleh ada yang protes. Karena saya tidak menerima hujatan dari kalangan selain Hatsuki.

PSs: Apakah ada lagi yang mau tambah lemon tea-nya? Hihi


End file.
